The 2-halogenobenzamide compound according to the present invention is known to be producible by allowing a corresponding benzoic acid derivative or the like as a starting material to react with a suitable amine or aniline derivative in succession (see, for example, patent document 1, patent document 2, patent document 3, patent document 4 and patent document 5). These references, however, do not disclose the production process of the present invention. In addition, although processes for producing the corresponding starting material or intermediate are known (see, for example, patent document 6 and patent document 7), these references neither describe nor suggest the usefulness of the production process of the present invention.
Patent document 1: JP-A-11-240857 (“Phthalic Acid Diamide Derivatives, Agricultural and Horticultural Insecticides and Method of Using the Same”).
Patent document 2: JP-A-2001-131141 (“Phthalamide Derivatives or Salts Thereof, Agricultural and Horticultural Insecticides and Method of Using the Same”).
Patent document 3: JP-A-2001-335563 (“Phthalamide Derivatives, Intermediates Thereof, Agricultural and Horticultural Insecticides and Method of Using the Same”).
Patent document 4: JP-A-2003-034673 (“Substituted Aromatic Amide Derivatives, Intermediates Thereof, Agricultural and Horticultural Insecticides and Method of Using the Same”).
Patent document 5: JP-A-2003-12638 (“Phthalamide Derivatives, Agricultural and Horticultural Insecticides and Method of Using the Same”).
Patent document 6: JP-A-2002-338516 (“Process for Producing 2-Halogenobenzoic Acid Compound”).
Patent document 7: JP-A-2002-326989 (“Process for Producing Phthalisoimide Derivative”).